The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for detecting and controlling termite activity by bait containing devices implanted in ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726 discloses a system for termite detection and control including embodiments of the invention in which a bait cartridge is removably received within a housing implanted into the ground. A non-toxic bait material is provided within the cartridge for periodic removal from the housing for inspection for termite activity. If termite activity is present, the original bait material is replaced with a toxicant for controlling the termite activity. Openings in the permanently implanted housing permit access by the termites to the material within the housing, and maintain passageways established in the ground by the termites in alignment with the openings in the housing to assure that the termites will be guided to the openings. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,726 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Pending U.S. Ser. No. 08/480,579, designating the present inventor and being commonly owned with the present application, was filed on Jun. 7, 1995 and is entitled "Termiticide Bait Tube For In Ground Application". The subject matter of the present invention is directed to modifications of the methods and apparatus disclosed and claimed in said pending patent application. Applicant expressly incorporates by reference herein the disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/480,579, filed on Jun. 7, 1995, in its entirety.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved in ground devices for monitoring and controlling termite activity including an apertured outer housing permanently implanted in ground, and a bait-containing inner housing removably received within the outer housing and threadably coupled thereto for monitoring and controlling termite activity, and assuring that openings in the inner and outer housings will maintain alignment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type including an improved, removable, flexible cover for providing resistance to tampering with the device when installed in ground.
It is a further object of the present invention to modify the embodiments of the termiticide device disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/489,579 by eliminating a metering cup, and providing additional structural elements for enhancing the resistivity of the cover to tampering, for enhancing the structural integrity of the device at the area at which the inner tube engages the outer tube, and for providing structure to facilitate relative rotation of the inner and outer tubes to assure substantial alignment of the corresponding openings defined therein.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion.